Combination
by SasukeDragon
Summary: Gaara and his friends in a normal life are off to high school fo the very first time! How will it go? Will he meet new friends or foes? Perhaps both! Read to find out!
1. The first day!

High school fan fiction! My first one, finally I do one. I love this type of fan fiction, I've just got my motivation so ta da! Story is in Gaara's point of view. Enjoy myu!

Combination

I moaned hearing my annoying alarm clock go off, I hate that damn thing. I turn it off and roll over pulling my blankets over my head. Temari walked in turning on the light yelling at me to get up and then she stole my blanket. That. Bitch. I pulled myself up out of bed turning off my fan. I grumbled grabbing some random clothes I saw on the floor and headed to the bathroom to see it was occupied.

"Who's in there?!" I yelled and Temari screamed something back at me. You see in our family it's tradition to scream at every one you come across in the morning. My dad came out of his room glaring at me. "Will you kids shut the heck up?! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes after he went back into his room. I decided to just get dressed in my room.

Once I was done I went back to the bathroom that was thankfully empty. I quickly put on my eyeliner to hide the actual lines under my eyes and of course my black eye. I examined my tattoo to make sure it wasn't bleeding again. I swear if I knew my skin was so sensitive and bleed if I got a tattoo, I wouldn't have gotten it. My dad didn't even notice though.

I combed my hair then went down stairs to see everyone was up including my dad. My mom wasn't there, heck she's never there, she's dead. How she died you may ask? I'll tell you another time. I saw my backpack already on the sofa, curtsy of Temari I guessed. There was probably everything I needed to go back to school. Everyone in my family works, they went through high school already, my siblings are still here because we don't have enough money to get them into college and because of….

"Gaara what are you doing just standing there like an idiot. Eat your breakfast so you can get out!" My father yelled and I just looked at him before going to the cupboard and pulling out some bread. My brother and sister were oddly nice today. I'm guessing it's because I'm a freshman, this is my first time in high school. They are such idiots.

I finished my toast and went to get my book bag looking through it to see if it had everything I needed in it. I found my schedule and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned waving to my family who all replied except my father who was just staring at his cup. "Drunk" I said under my breath, he apparently caught it even through the entire ruckus that Temari and Kankuro were making. He shot out at me and punched me hard in the face, all became silent.

"Who do you think you are boy?" he asked me tugging my hair so I was looking at him, I refused to answer. He smacked me again. "Well?! Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to make you miss school again?!" he yelled into my ear. I once again didn't answer him; he then bit my neck making it bleed quite easily. "Stop! I'm Gaara! Worthless and stupid." I cried out as he began to claw at my back. "Get out then idiot." He growled throwing me out of the house.

I walked to my bus stop seeing I hadn't missed it. I had enough time to see if anything was bruised or cut was in a visual place there wasn't but my cheek was a bit red. Oh well it couldn't be helped, and then I remembered my neck. How am I going to explain that? No time to think my bus drives up and the person that shares the bus stop with me got on and I followed, I saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino sitting in the middle of the bus.

I went to them sitting next to Naruto. "Hi Gaara! What's up with your neck?" Naruto asked being as loud as possible. I growled at him and he winced. "I have a girlfriend, she's not gentle okay?" I lied and they all looked astonished. "Gaara got a girlfriend over the summer?" Kiba yelled and people began to look. "Kiba shut up!" I yelled at him and he snickered.

The next stop was the one with the Creepy yet cool people got on. Itachi got on and a bunch of girls sighed as he glided though the isle followed by his little brother Sasuke. He stopped right by Naruto and my seat. He turned and looked directly at me. "I smell blood." He stated and I gave him a look. Next thing I know he sits in an empty seat next to ours, the girl in it squealed and I think she passed out. He yelled at Sasuke and the others to save him a seat in the back.

Itachi still stared at me and repeated what he said. "I smell blood" I stared at him as if he was a creep, which he is. "On your neck." He said touching it making a chill run down my spine and I jerk away from the touch. "Yeah, it's a hickey." Naruto shouted. "It's not a love mark and neither is the bruises on you body, not the long cuts on your back, and certainly not your black eye, and it's not your love tattoo either." He stood up then, "Excuse me" with that he left to the back.

"Wow! What was that freak saying Gaara?" Naruto asked me and I shook my head. "I don't know." I replied then I noticed Shino next to me. "That mark on your neck is fresh and far too harsh to me meant as a love mark, also there is little sign of sucking. This is a bite meant to harm." Shino specified and I pulled away pulling up my collar. Then I felt a draft on my back, crap. I turned to see Naruto looking at my back with big eyes. "Gaara, what's up with these cuts and bruises?" Naruto asked. I turned to the back seeing Itachi looking at me over a book he was reading. I pulled my shirt down and sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you now don't I?" I said in a low voice. They all stared at me and nodded even Shikamaru in whom I can't tell when woke up. "Okay…its Temari, she got a dog. And it's mean, it won't stop biting us. One day not too long ago, he got out and bit this guy, then the guy came over complaining and hitting me. We're going to get the dog whisperer on the case when we have the money." I lied and they all let out 'Oh'. No offense to my friends, but they're stupid and easy to trick.

Soon the bus arrived at the high school I stared at the large building and felt a little nervous but immediately dismissed the feeling. We all walked to the doors, and suddenly without warning Naruto burst through the doors screaming, "HIGH SCHOOL BELIEVE IT!!!!" We all sweat dropped and walked in behind him. He was so embarrassing at times. I looked at my schedule and sighed. "Who has Kakashi for homeroom History?" I asked all was silent until, "I DO, BELIEVE IT!"

We walked down the hall and Naruto kept trying to talk. Then I saw Lee walk by stopping. "Ah High school, a great place for youth to gather! Hello Gaara and Naruto, my youthful friends! Naruto may I ask why someone as youthful as your self has duck tape over your mouth?!" Lee yelled and Naruto pointed to me and I threw the duck tape roll up and down. "Want to be next?" I asked with a smirk, soon Lee sped off and Naruto and I continued to class.

Once we got there, every one was standing around talking; we took the opportunity to get the seats we wanted. I noticed I sat next to another person, he had white hair. I could have sworn I recognized him from somewhere. I leaned over and nudged him he turned to me; I noticed he had in earphones which he took out to hear me. "What group are you from?" I asked. "The sound group, I'm Kimimaro." He answered coughing afterward.

"Are you okay Kimimaro?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm fine, just not that healthy." He answered. "What's wrong with you?" I questioned. "I have a bone sickness, they're infected." He said looking through his mp3 player songs. "That sucks; they'll probably make a cure for that." I assured him and he nodded putting his ear phones back in.

I turned to Naruto who was chatting with someone else. I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and began sketching on it. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see a blonde girl with wide blue eyes. "Hey that's pretty good, yeah." He, she? Commented. "Uh, hi?" I said and they giggled. "Hi there, what's your name?" it asked and I stared. "Gaara, you?" I replied and it looked delighted.

"Deidara un and I 'm boy if you're wondering. You look like my danna! Or like a mini danna!" He exclaimed. "Huh?" I said blankly and Deidara took my hand pulling me up. "Come meet my danna Gaara! Meet Sasori!" he cried pulling me out of the classroom and Naruto gave me a look. I was dragged into the depths of the hall. Until I was pulled into a crowd of people. Oh, so Deidara is from the art group.

"Look Sasori I found a mini version of you! Like Itachi and Sasuke all over again, un!" Deidara yelled and I turned to see an older taller boy than me, I couldn't help thinking he was very pretty. "So there is, what's your name?" he asked. "Gaara Sabaku, you're Sasori right?" I replied and he nodded. I realize high school is a lot more exciting then I thought it would be.

"Well as much fun this is I have to get back to my friend." I sighed and Sasori lifted and eyebrow. "Okay then." He said boredly as I left I heard Deidara shouting "SEE YOU LATER UN!!!"

I walked into the classroom taking my seat hearing the bell ring. Just in time, I didn't want to miss class oddly enough. We all stared ahead waiting for the teacher to make his entrance, and waited, and waited, and waited. Where the heck is our teacher? After about an hour the teacher came in then the bell rang. He scratched his head and chuckled. "I guess we'll start tomorrow" he said and everyone exchanged looks as they left, Naruto ran off to his class. I looked at my schedule to see it was music class next.

I walked to the class seeing the teacher in the classroom. I looked around to see if I had this class with any of my friends. I didn't see any of them. I turned and saw Kimimaro sitting in a chair strumming a guitar. I went over to him; he's kind of my friend right? "Hey Kimi." I said and he looked up and blushed. "Hi." He said shyly. "You're really good at guitar huh?" I told him pointing at the guitar, he nodded. He began playing it again and I shrugged sitting next to him again. I looked down seeing another guitar.

I picked it up and looked at what Kimi was doing and began doing the same thing as him soon he stopped and looked at me astonished. "What?" I questioned. "How long have you been playing the guitar?" he asked and I put my hands up in front of me defensively. "Oh no, I don't have a history, this is my first time." I told him and I heard gasps around me, I turned seeing a crowd around us. I saw my teacher in the front who approached us.

"Excellent work boys, why don't you two pair up? Kimimaro, you do other instruments don't you? Why don't you teach him so you can team up?" she said excitement in her voice. Kimi nodded slowly and I just stared. Then bell rang abruptly and everyone went to sit down, Kimi and I remained in our spots. Our teacher made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, I'm your new music teacher, Kurenai. Now I'm going to go around the class room and I want you to say your name then what instrument you want or already play." She instructed pointing at the first person. We did this the whole period and everyone was reluctant to leave. I noticed Shikamaru sleeping on his desk, so he was in my class. I walked over him and poked him hard. He yawned and got up leaving without saying a word to me.

I sighed looking at my schedule again, next was Language arts. I wonder if any friends were going there too. I walked to the said classroom and saw the teacher flirting with our principle Tsunade. I looked at empty seats and scowled seeing Itachi in the seat I wanted to sit in. He looked up from his book at me and smirked. I glared at him and he stood up approaching me. Oh great now what do I do?

"You didn't tell your friends the truth." He stopped in front of me "How do you know?" I question him and he chuckled. "I don't know exactly what happened, but you should tell your friends." He lectured. I glared at him and walked around him but he grabbed my shirt. "You're still bleeding, you should go to the nurses office." He suggested. I looked around not seeing any of my friends, darn it. Then I saw Kimi walk in, do we have the same classes or something?

Itachi turned me around. "What?" I growled. "You should go to the nurse's office." He repeated. "No! I don't want to." I yelled at him walking and sitting next to Kimi. He looked at me and smiled. "Are we in the same classes?" he asked and I shrugged. "What so you have next?" I asked and he showed me his schedule. It looked almost the exactly the same as mine. "The only class's we don't have together is next period, you have PE and I have Science/Chemistry and last period where it switches." I told him and he nodded.

Itachi then sat down beside me. I growled and Kimi looked scared I quickly apologized and assured him it wasn't directed at him. I turned to Itachi who was closer than I thought. "So why is your body so beat up?" he asked and I leaned away from him. "Like I'll tell you!" I exclaimed. He stared then went back to reading his book, I relaxed in my seat and turned to talk to Kimi more but he was listening to his music again.

I pulled out my notebook and began writing, I do that sometimes. I like to write it calms me down. Soon the short story was taken from my desk. I looked up seeing Itachi; this guy doesn't know when to let up! He scanned what I wrote and set it back down on my desk. "That's…really good." He commented before sitting back down.

The bell rang and everyone scattered into their seats. Our teacher got in the front of the class and told us excitedly, "Hello there kids! My name is Jiriya! I'm your writing teacher and we will be writing a lot!" he rambled and I wondered, isn't this language arts? I looked at my schedule, yup Language arts.

"Yes?" Jiriya asked and I looked to my side seeing Itachi with his hand in the air. He suddenly pointed at me. "He's injured." He told him and I could feel the steam roll from my ears. "He is, then why didn't he tell me?" he asked and Itachi huffed. "Because he doesn't like the nurse's office, but his injuries are bleeding sir." He told him and I knocked my head on the desk, everyone was staring at me.

"He has more than one? Okay red head; go to the nurse's office." The teacher told me and I looked up. "I'm not hurt sir." I told him and he lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have proof he is hurt mister Uchiha?" Jiriya pointed the conversation at Itachi. "Yes I can." Itachi said touching my back then pulling it back and I became wide eyed at his blood covered hand, was I really bleeding that much?

Jiriya pointed at the door and I sighed. "Would you go with him mister Uchiha and make sure he doesn't collapse or anything" he called on Itachi and he nodded standing up. I got up to and left not looking at him. "Hey don't be like that." Itachi told me and put a hand on my back, I winced it hurt. "Don't touch it." I ordered and he shrugged letting go. Soon we were at the nurse's office and Itachi was instructed to stay to take me back after the nurse helped me.

The nurse of course questioned me and I told her what I told my friends. When she was done she gave me some ointment to put on my back later on tonight so it doesn't become infected. I left and walked right out not even caring if Itachi was with me or not. "So feel better?" he asked and I shook my head. "No now it hurts and has itchy bandages on it." I lied and he smirked. "Liar." He accused and I stared at him. We walked into class and as soon as we did the bell rang. I went and got my bag quickly and left for chemistry. When I finally found the class room no one else was in it. Where were all my friends? I don't have many classes with them. So far I've only had Naruto and Shikamaru in my classes I sat down and fumbled my fingers. The teacher wasn't present either, the room held an uncomfortable silence.

I felt hands grasp my shoulders from behind. I turned and saw a tall man that was very pale with long dark hair and yellow eyes. "Welcome." He hissed walking around my desk and I felt a chill run down my spine. I hope he's not the teacher, too bad for me; he sat in the teacher's desk.

A few people walked in but then walked out. Then thank the lord Itachi walked in. He began to leave but then saw me and my pleading look; he came over and sat next to me. "Miss me?" he asked and I hesitantly nodded then grabbed his arm. He chuckled smiling at me. "What's wrong?" he asked and I moved closer to his seat. "The teacher is creepy." I whispered into his ear and he lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

Then Itachi put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, I could feel my face grow hot. "Don't worry, I'll protect you little one." He told me kissing my forehead right on my tattoo. Then I heard sighs and squeals I turned to see some girls watching. My eyes are wide and I decide Itachi's not the one to be protecting me and I try to scoot away from him but he wouldn't let me move.

The bell rang and people piled in but Itachi wouldn't let go. "Itachi let go." I told him and he shook his head. "Ittaaaccchiiiii." I whined but he wouldn't let go. The teacher stood up, and I know he was aware of what Itachi was doing, isn't it against school rules? "Hello my students my name is Orochimaru and over there is my assistant Kabuto, I will be your chemistry/science teacher for the rest of the year." He once again hissed pointing to Kabuto who sat at another teacher's desk.

Orochimaru began telling us more about himself and what we'd be doing during the year. I kept struggling unable to get out of Itachi's grasp. He was so annoying! I was so relieved when the bell rang. I tried to grab my bag but he still wouldn't let go, a lot of girls were staring and giggling. "Itachi, let go for heaven's sake!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me.

"No, it's not like you can be late for lunch." He reasoned and I fumed. "I don't care I 'm hungry and I want to see my friends!" I yelled at him and he sighed releasing the lock he had on my waist. I grabbed my bag and quickly left to meet my friends on the stairs. "Hey I'm sorry I was late." I told them and they all turned their attention to me. "Hey Gaara, how is everything going?" Kiba asked me and I shrugged. "Where should we eat lunch?" asked Naruto and I could hear his stomach growling. "How about the roof?" Shino suggested. We all agreed and found the steps to the roof seeing no one was eating up there.

We all gathered in a circle and ate our lunches chatting about how high school was going with all of them. We heard the bell and we all packed up. "Who has art next?" I asked and Kiba and Naruto raised their hands. I nodded and we went to the art room to see a lot of people in there, no teacher though. But then I noticed that the whole art group was there. I saw Sasori and Deidara talking. I went over to a seat and sat down. Naruto and Kiba sat by me, I asked Naruto to sit on the other side of Kiba so I could sit with Kimi again he nodded and went over on Kiba's side.

As if a que I saw Kimi walk in I waved him over and he sat next to me. "How was PE?" I asked and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Exhausting." He told me and I laughed. He smiled in return then got out his mp3 player. I yawned and leaned back in my chair knowing Kiba and Naruto were talking about something already.

Soon Deidara spotted me and yelled my name and ran over to me. "Mini danna! Hi! Hi!" He exclaimed and I stared at him. "Hi Deidara." I replied and he cheered running over to Sasori and dragging him back. "Danna, look! It's mini danna again! See un?" he cried pointing at me and pulling on Sasori's shirt. "Yes Deidara, I see him. Hello Gaara." He nodded his head toward me. "Danna." I said back and he lifted an eyebrow. "You don't have to call me that, sensei is fine." He chuckled and my eyes became wide.

"You're the teacher?" I said astonished and he nodded. "The art group is we're all the teacher, we're going to teach you all individually. We're older than we look." He informed me and I nodded in agreement. "You got that right I thought you guys were students." I stated and he chuckled. The bell rang and he got in front of the room and told everyone the situation and began pairing everyone up with their teachers.

Naruto got paired up Deidara, and I don't know the person Kiba was with but Sasori was with me, I knew it would be either him or Deidara. "So Deidara told me that you can draw pretty well." Sasori said and I shrugged. "I guess, it was just a doodle." I replied and he nodded. "Can you show me?" he asked and I nodded pulling got out some paper and looked around for a setting, I couldn't find one I wanted so I just began to draw my teacher. I began shading in what I just drew but Sasori stopped me.

"Deidara was right, you're talented." He commented and I sat my pensile down. "Thank you sensei." I smiled and he did as well lifting his eyebrow again. Without knowing it we began talking, time flew and I dreaded the sound of the bell. "Aww man." I said and he laughed. "Don't worry little one I'll see you tomorrow." Sasori assured me handing me my bag. "I know" I stood up and waved as I left.

Kiba and Naruto joined my side. "Hey looks like you like Sasori sensei." Kiba commented. "Yeah he's a good teacher." I said smiling to myself. I took out my schedule and was about to ask about the next class when Kiba asked "Does either of you have math next?" he questioned and I nodded and Naruto shook his head. We separated and soon we were in math. I for one hate math, its plain evil. I sighed and took my seat. I watched Kimi come in and sit next to me. I looked and saw a man smoking in the front of the class room, was that our teacher? I shrugged it off and sat back in my chair. I watched Shino and Shikamaru come in they say next to Kiba and behind him. I sighed closing my eyes.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and I groaned. "Itachi let go." I demanded turning around seeing him in the seat behind me. "But why?" he mused and I growled. He shrugged and let go and I turned around feeling my face flush. I saw all my friends staring at me. "Don't. Ask." I growled at them and they began talking again.

The bell rang annoying the heck out of me. The teacher sighed and put out his cigarette. "Good afternoon class, I'm your new math teacher, Asuma sensei. I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school year." He informed us lighting another cigarette. I could smell it from where I was and coughed. My lungs aren't very strong because of my fathers constant hitting and kicking in my chest area.

I covered my mouth and he continued. "I'm going to save telling you who I am and who you all might be and get straight to work." He told us and I glared at my desk coughing again. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Asuma asked me and I shook my head. He shrugged and handed out our math books. Kimi leaned in next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked worried and I nodded. He moved back over and I saw Kiba and Shino looking at me with worried eyes. Shikamaru was asleep of course.

Suddenly a book fell on Shikamaru's desk waking him up instantly. "No sleeping in my classroom Mr. Nara" he told him and he grumbled. Asuma blew out more smoke and I had to suppress a cough. I jumped as the text book was thrown on my desk. Once he was done passing them out he got in front of the class room and told us what page and what numbers to do and turn it in by tomorrow.

I looked at it; it was review that was fine with me. I quickly did the problems and when I was done I took it to his desk setting it down. "Done already?" he asked and I nodded holding my breath. He then looked over it and nodded. "Very good, you got all of them right." He commented and I smiled turning to go back to my seat but I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized looking up and seeing Itachi who reached around me to put his paper over mine. "No problem." He snickered and I walked around him to get to my desk, he followed. Itachi sat back in his seat too but he leaned foreword to talk to me. "So need to go to the nurse's office again?" he questioned and I shook my head. "No I don't I just hate the smell of cigarettes." I whispered and he shrugged sitting back and I sighed.

I shut my text book wondering if I have to turn it in. I just pushed it to the side wondering what I could do. Then I saw and mp3 scooted onto my desk, I looked at Kimi and he nodded going back to work. I put the earplugs n my ears and clicked the on button hearing Flyleaf, I'm so sick. Wow, is that a girl growling like that? I found I really liked the song and closed my ears listening to it. The next song also was Flyleaf, I'm alive. I really like this band. I then felt and ear plug leave my ear, I looked to see Kimi putting it in his ear. I saw he was done and had moved his chair closer so we both could listen to it.

I leaned my head against his. He saw I liked the Flyleaf so he kept playing her. I was actually sad when the bell rang. I pulled out the earphone and grabbed my bag. "Don't have any homework, next is study hall." I told him and he shook his head. "Good neither do I. We can listen to even more music okay?" he suggested and I nodded. I turned to see my friends already left, they do that a lot.

I almost walked with Kimi but he went to hang out with the sound group. Oh well I can go alone. I saw Naruto on my way and called to him and he smiled. "Hey Gaara! What's your next class?" he yelled and I sighed. "Study hall." I told him and then I was on the floor with him on me. "Me too, I get to have class with you again!" he said squeezing me to death. "Right good, now get off me." I ordered and he scrambled up scratching his head.

I stood up only to be pushed back down again. I looked up to see that a tall guy who looked kind of green to me knocked me down. "What was that for?" I growled but he just walked off. Naruto helped me up and we continued to go to class. In class I saw a very scary man yelling at a student. I saw there were lots of books and laptops. Naruto and I sat down taking in the uncolorful environment. We both kept quiet afraid to talk in the presence of our teacher.

Then the bell rang and everyone came in, Kimi sat next to me again. "Okay you slime, I'm your study hall teacher for the rest of the year. I'm Zabuza and I know very well what all your names are. Now I don't want talking if you want to talk to your classmates then put your desks together and write on a piece of paper. If you have no homework then you can do what you want except talk. The laptops are open and do have internet and if you're on it talk to your friends through there, just don't use your voices. You may watch videos on the laptops or listen to music, but you have to put headphones in them. I want dead silence now get to work." He said sitting down and I got up silently.

I grabbed two laptops seeing Naruto got one for himself already. I walked back and gave Kimi a laptop and he nodded to me as a thanks I moved our desks together (Kimi, Naruto's and mine). I pulled out a piece of paper and asked what his screen name was. He wrote is down and I nodded. I signed in as Sandman and pulled him up as SoundNinja. Then I pulled up Ramenlover808, Naruto. We talked and I showed some songs to Kimi, which he liked.

Soon the bell rang and Naruto took our laptops for us. Once out of the class I began to talk. "Drama is next, what about you Naruto?" I asked and he smiled. "Me too, I'm going to drama too!" he cried alarming Kimi and I patted his back and told him to go ahead and hang out with his group. I turned to hit Naruto but before I could hit him in the head someone else did. I looked behind him to see Sasuke.

"Dunce." He called Naruto and I shook my head and leaned against the wall, this was going to take awhile. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried at him and Sasuke crossed his arms. "I got to school here like everyone else dunce." Sasuke said coolly and I just sighed shaking my head. It's so obvious these two like each other. Then I felt arms rap around my waist.

"Hello little one." I heard Itachi's voice beside me. "Don't call me that, you're as old as I am." I scolded him pushing off his arms. "Oh? How old are you?" I asked and he smirked. "Older than you, I got held back." He answered and I gaped. "But, I heard you were really smart!" I cried and he snickered. "I was too lazy and wanted to watch over my little brother. You see Orochimaru has a thing for Uchiha's so I have to be there for him." He explained. "Is Sasuke in our class?" I wondered out loud and Itachi nodded arms rapping around my waist again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I scolded but he didn't listen. Then two people walked by saying, "What cute couples." And Sasuke, Naruto, and I all gaped. Itachi smiled and held me closer and I could feel my face heat up. "B-But we're not!" I tried to tell them but they were gone. Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and were looking down and they're faces were bright red.

"High school moments…" Itachi sighed and started laughing in a minute we were all hitting him. Then the worst thing happened, the bell rang. We were going to be late! "Oh man we're late now!" I sighed and they all looked at me. "What do you have next?" asked Itachi and Sasuke at the same time. "Drama class with Gai sensei." I told them and Naruto nodded. "That's where we're heading." Itachi said smirking and I sighed. So we walked to drama class that had already started.

We all gaped, we saw a giant Lee on stage! It was horrifying, he turned to us and his eyes gleamed and he smiled almost blinding us. "Hello my youthful students! Will you please tell me why you were all late?!" he yelled jumping off the stage. "We got lost, sorry." I quickly answered. "I see, Itachi you didn't have this class last year did you?" He questioned and Itachi shook his head, squinting his eyes because Gai began to smile again.

"I see, well take a seat then. Where ever you like, my youthful students!" he told us and we nodded shielding our eyes. Itachi sat right next to me and Naruto and Sasuke were forced to sit by each other. Itachi already once again had his arms around me. I groaned and Gai sensei jumped to see us. "Who did that youthful groan?! I must know for they have the youth to be the main character in our upcoming play!" he shouted and my eyes widened and I pointed at Naruto who pointed to Sasuke who pointed to Itachi who just held on to me.

"It was Gaara." Itachi said cheerfully and I shook my head furiously. "So you were the one who groaned? Tell me why you did that! It's very inspiring!" Gai yelled and I almost sighed but I guessed that would put me in a tighter situation. "Well, sensei, it's because Itachi is holding me. That's against the rules? I mean, he shouldn't be doing this in school!" I explained and once again I felt like I was blinded, I fell forward a little but Itachi helped me and now I was leaning on him. After gaining vision again I pulled away form Itachi, but unfortunately he held me there again. "Not in my class my youthful student! Something built with so much feeling and love making so much over flowing YOUTH is never a problem! In fact I think we'll do a love story, you and Itachi can be the main characters! The prince and the princess! Yes the youth!" I felt my face grow hot and Itachi snickered. I briefly wondered who the princess is?!

"Ah but such love must be shared with its youthful brother…" Gai began and Itachi stared at him blankly and said, "I have a brother!" Sasuke and I stared at him. "Ah, perfect you shall be the prince's brother Sasuke!" he cried and Naruto began to whine. "Who can I be, I want to out do Sasuke!" Gai stopped and thought. "I have it! My youthful student you shall be the guard! It may not sound like much now but trust me it is! The guard himself is in love! Ah this will be a wonderful story!" Gai yelled and Naruto cheered.

"I do believe jealousy should be used as well! That will add to a greater plot! Who would like to be the villain who tries to steal the princess away from Itachi?!" he yelled and I just couldn't get over the fact that I was the princess, so wrong! "Ah, you over there! Perfect thank you for volunteering my youthful student! I must ask though…I don't know your name, what is it?" Gai cried pointing and before I could look I hear the guy say…

"Kimimaro, sensei." My eyes widened turning seeing Kimi smile at me. Itachi looked back with question and Kimi got a challenged look on his face and Itachi was happy to comply. I don't like the looks of this, oh well maybe they have a history or something, I'll ask later. "Hey I'm sorry I forgot to save you a seat." I whispered at him and he smiled sweetly at me. "It's okay Gaara." He jeered and Itachi suddenly pulled me closer blocking my view of Kimi. "Hey! Itachi!" I cried sitting back up I looked back and Kimi who was glaring at Itachi and he was glaring back.

I wonder why they don't like each other. This is confusing, I need to figure out what happened in they're past and try to fix it. I smiled at Kimi real quick who smiled back, nice as always, they're must be some serious rivalry between these two because Kimi does glare or give looks. "Do you know him?" Itachi asked voice raspy scaring me a little bit. "Uh, yeah, he has every class with me except Chemistry and PE." I answered and he looked mad.

"Uh Itachi? What's going on? Do you and Kimi have a history?" I asked kind of quiet. "So his name is Kimi." Itachi clarified voice darker. "So you don't know him?" I questioned and he glared at me. "Of course not." He answered and I got mad. "Then why are you glaring at him?!" I stage whispered and his face didn't falter. "He gave me a look first." He accused. I sighed, there was no use with this, maybe he didn't remember and did something to Kimi and Kimi remembers but he doesn't, I'll ask him tomorrow.

Itachi growled and I jumped. He turned to me looking scary and I couldn't help but shrink into my seat. He blinked face clearing. "Ah, I'm sorry." He apologized pulling me up and holding me again. "I didn't mean to scare you, princess." He called me and in a minute he got socked in the face and I was out of his grasp crossing my arms.

"THE YOUTH!!!!!" Gai yelled and we all became silent.

After a long while the bell rang and I stood up. "Hey Itachi do you have PE next?" I asked and he smirked. "Yup Sasuke too." He said I turned to Naruto who grinned. "Yeah, so is Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Lee." He informed me, wow most of my friends, cool. I then realized, Kimi didn't have the next class with me, I felt bad, I saw him begin to leave and I rushed through the crowd up to him and I took his hand. "Bye Kimi I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled and he looked surprised for a moment and smiled back. "Thank you Gaara, you have fun in PE okay?" he said and I nodded and then he did something unexpected. He leaned foreword and kissed my love mark.

He turned and left waving while I stood there stunned. Then Itachi ran up to me tugging my arm. "What did he just do?" he demanded and I figured it would be a bad idea if I told him the truth. "He was just looking at my tattoo." I answered and he calmed down sighing, then he tensed up again. "Uh, Gaara, it's bleeding." He informed me and I quickly covered it and said without thinking. "Again?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Again? What do you mean?" he asked questioned and I shook my head. "Gaara, tell me." He demanded and I just nervously laughed leaving the room. Itachi followed questioned me but I still wouldn't answer him. I soon noticed Itachi wasn't on my tail anymore. He must have gone to hang out with his group or something. I pulled out a band aid and put it over my tattoo.

I walked down the hall until I found the gym; I walked in and saw a lot of people sitting on the bleachers. I went over and sat next to all my friends that were already there. Soon I saw Sasuke and Itachi come in. Itachi instantly like some kind of metal detector sat right next to me holding me. "Itachi please don't." I sighed but he just smirked.

Soon a woman with purple hair stood in front of the bleachers. I assumed she was our teacher and she looked around seeming to take attendance. Her eyes stopped on me and Itachi. "Itachi, let go of him now damn it!" she screamed and every one was taken back by her cussing at him. Itachi pouted, "But Anko, I don't want to!" he complained his grip tightening around me. "I don't care let go of him or you'll be in for some hell!" she yelled and he hesitantly let go.

"Alright everyone listen up I'm going to call your names and then I want you to come and get your gym clothes and go into the locker room and change and come back out!" Anko announced beginning to say the names. "Gaara Sabaku!" I heard my name and I got up and went down taking my bag with me. When I was down there she turned me around to see my tag on my shirt for my size.

"Gaara, am I reading this right? Extra small?" she asked voice al little nicer at the moment. "Yes madam." I told her and she looked at me. "It's falling off you boy, we only have mediums and up, do you think you could manage? Unless of course you want to wear the girls, but still even then it would fall off wouldn't it?" She scratched the back of her head. "Well here's the medium for now. And after class I'd like you to stay after so I can check your weight, because really I don't think it's healthy to be this skinny." She told me and I nodded and she pointed back as a gesture to go get dressed out now.

I went into the locker room and went over to Naruto and Kiba who already had their clothes on. Naruto ran over to me, red faced. "Gaara look!" he told me looking through my new gym clothes showing underwear. "Huh? Why is that in there?!" I exclaimed and he put it down. "Don't worry, it's apart of the uniform we all had to change ours. It's so weird but they said it was required!" he informed me and I shivered at the thought that I was going to have to strip. "Bathrooms?" I asked and he shook his head. "If you aren't dressed they won't let you in, same goes for swimsuits." He said and I couldn't help dreading this class.

I hoped to god I wasn't anywhere near Itachi's locker. I went over to my locker that was written on a piece of paper on my clothes. I shuddered seeing no one had a locker near mine, at least not who I knew. I walked over to mine that was in a corner. A lot of the men snickered looking at me. Why is it that they are all so much bigger than me? It figures with my luck. I tried not to look at the one's dressing. I myself had to now, I turned away form them.

I decided that since the shirt seemed to be big I should put it on first. I pulled it off and then I heard light laughter behind me. I had a bad feeling. Sure enough, it was bad, a man walked up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist, and I knew it wasn't Itachi either. This man had visible hair on his arms and not only that his voice was too deep.

"Need help dressing there?" he asked hands falling to the hem of my pants. "No thank you, please just back off." I kept my calm but the man didn't move away, instead he turned me around shoving me up against the locker. He looked my up and down. His hands gripped my shoulder making me unable to move, I noticed no one was walking by, had everyone left and gone to class; what a perfect timing! The man then began to lean in; he was going to kiss me! I tightly shut my eyes. My god, why me?!

"Hey leave him alone!" I heard a voice and I never felt so relieved though I didn't open my eyes. "Who are you to tell me so?" the man asked kissing my neck, my breath hitched unintentionally and he snickered. "Itachi says so, and if you don't leave him alone you'll find your self in a lot of pain." Itachi told him then I could feel cool air. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't want trouble!" I heard the man and he left. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Itachi approaching me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, after all I really am, I'm used to it. He pulled me into an embrace and I blushed. "Itachi, I have to get changed." I told him. "So do I." he replied, I pulled away looking up at him. "Where's your locker?" I asked and he looked at his piece of paper and pointed to the one next to mine. "Thank god, mine is right next to yours." I sighed and he nodded. "If that happens again tell me, call me, or come and get me and I'll help you." Itachi told me and I nodded going over to my locker.

"By the way, seeing your chest not that I was looking…much. But that's aside from the point, what's up with all those cuts, bruises, and bite marks on you?" he asked and I started. "Nothing, a dog, my sister's dog." I said my lame excuse again and he lifted and eyebrow. I then began what I was doing before. I threw the shirt over my head and saw it came down pretty far, almost to my knees' to be exact. I pulled off my pants and Itachi laughed. "You look like you're wearing a dress." He laughed and I hit him in the arm. "Oh be quiet." I hissed and then I noticed Itachi had his shirt and pants off and was going for his boxers; I quickly turned around not wanting to exactly see that.

"What?" I heard him and I shook my head. He sighed and I could hear the material slip off, I could feel my face heat up. I decided that I should get on with my own boxers I looked down I didn't want to take them off and put on different one's in public and most defiantly not in front of Itachi. I slowly began to pull them off and I could feel Itachi's eyes on me. When they were down I looked around for my other one's accidentally turning around seeing Itachi nude.

I started to turn but I did it to quickly accidentally tripped over Itachi's previous shirt and fell down. "Heh…nice ass." Itachi commented and I quickly covered it with my shirt and I found my other boxers and quickly slipped them on and I put on my gym pants.

"Uh Gaara, those are falling off you." Itachi now having clothes on. He was right though, they completely didn't fit. "This is the smallest one's they have." I pouted and Itachi laughed. "They'll fall off you in PE! You can ask Anko if you can buy your own in those colors that actually fit. She'll understand after she sees you like this." He laughed and I paused. "No these are fine." I said and Itachi frowned. "No they aren't, Gaara I can see your whole arm! I'm sure Anko won't mind." He assured me but that really wasn't the problem.

My dad would never allow it; he won't give me the money for it and he certainly won't let me go out shopping with him. Of course there is Temari and Kankuro but by the time they come home from work it's too late and all the stores are closed, and in the morning, most definitely no time, nor is it a good time, as I said before in the morning at my house every one is pissed off. "No, I can manage." I said in a low voice. "Gaara." Itachi growled becoming aggravated but I just stared at him. "Hurry up and get dressed I think class is about to start." I left him there with his mouth open ready to argue more but I was already gone.

I walked out and Anko was just sitting in a chair while everyone talked on the bleachers. I went over to my friends who gaped. "Wow, Gaara! Those are really huge on you!" Kiba exclaimed and Shino nodded in agreement. "ANKO SENSEI!" screamed Naruto alarming all of us and Anko glared up at him eyes glinting dangerously. "What you brat?!" she yelled back and he pointed at me. "His clothes are-!" he began but I covered his mouth, who knows what will happen if a whole bunch of perverts knew I'm falling out of my clothes.

Anko knew what he was talking about and gestured me to go to her. I sighed and went to her holding up my pants. "Okay, that's bigger than I thought; I can't permit you to go during class like that. Can you go shopping tonight and get one's like this in these colors in your size?" she asked, not with that again, how am I going to tell a teacher no? "I…uh can't…no one is home when I get there and by the time they get home everything is closed up." I told her, that was part of the truth. "In the morning then?" she suggested and I sighed. "They've gone to work by the time I get up." I said and she sighed scratching the back of her head again.

"I have no choice then, you'll have to go now." She said and I looked at her shocked. "I'll get one of the teachers who aren't' teaching at the moment to go take you." She suggested that was a good idea but… "I don't' have any money." I said and she smiled. "Don't worry I'll give you the money." She said and I was surprised I began to tell her not to worry about it but she pulled out her walkie talkie and started to call the office.

I stood there with my looking at my feet. When she was done she turned to me. "Okay Sasori is going to take you. Just sit right there until he comes." Se instructed. "Should I go change out and grab my bag?" I asked forgetting about her lending me money. She nodded and when I turned I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized and looked up and saw it was none other than Sasori. "I'm here Anko." He informed her and she started to hand him money reminding me but he pushed it away. "I'll pay for it." He said cheerfully I was about to protest about the whole money thing when I was being pushed toward the locker room. "I'll take it from here okay?" he told her and she shrugged turning back to class.

It was official, high school is really exciting! In the locker room he put me by my locker then went over a row so he wasn't looking. Thank god he didn't' look or anything. When I was done I grabbed my bag. "Uh I'm done." I announced and he walked over to me. "Okay, just leave the old clothes there." He told me and I nodded leaving them but grabbing my locker number and combination stuffing it into one of my pockets. I walked up to him. "Look about the money if we stop my house I can try to find some." I said and he shook his head. "No don't worry about it. I have plenty of money." he said and took my bag.

"I can carry it!" I said reaching for and he shook his head moving it. "I can get it." He smiled brightly and for some reason my face burned red. That was happening a lot today. We left the locker room and soon the building. The whole time I was telling him he didn't have to do this or that but he just smiled gently and told me he didn't mind. When I saw his car I gaped. It was so big and nice and….shiny! He once again smiled. "Well come on get in." he told me and I nodded slowly getting in the backseat.

"You can sit in the front if you want." He informed me putting my bag in the trunk and I couldn't help but look astonished. "I can?!" I asked excitedly and he lifted his eyebrow. "Yeah of course, don't you usually?" he asked as I got in the front and I shook my head. "I don't ride in cars much, and when I do my dad sits in the front with my sister or brother, or if he isn't with us it rotates with my brother and sister. I usually just ride buses though." I told him buckling my seat belt and he looked amused. "Well if you ever want a ride just tell me." He smiled and again my face lit up, I smile back. "Okay." We began to ride off.

"So Gaara how was your first day in high school?" he asked and I smiled at him, I think Sasori does that to you, makes you smile I mean. "Really exciting. I made a few new friends too." I told him and he smiled sweetly at me. "That's good." He said simply. I nodded and then I looked out the window. I thought about how my day had been, though I said exciting, that doesn't necessarily mean it was all good, like chemistry, that boy in gym, my bleeding. And sure I made new friends, but two of them don't' like each other, oh well I could fix that.

I felt the car stop and I turned to Sasori. "We're here." He said and I nodded getting out of the car. We walked into the store seeing lots of clothes. We went around looking for the required clothes. We eventually found them. "Well looks like we found the right one's you might want to see if they fit though." He told me and I took it. "It says small, it isn't the right size." I said getting the extra small. "This one should be good." I said and he lifted and eyebrow. "That's really small though." He commented and I nodded. "It'll still be big too." I said and he looked amazed.

"Really? How is it that those clothes are fitting you? Though, they're falling off a little too." He asked. "It's because this is my clothes from when I was younger." I said and I realized my mistake, I hope he didn't figure out that my wardrobe is full of nothing but my old clothes. "Why didn't you wear your newer clothes?" he asked and I became silent. He eyed me and before I could think of anything he patted my head. "You don't have any do you?" he questioned and I opened my mouth for an excuse but nothing would leave my mouth.

Oh no, if Sasori figures it out and calls my dad there'll be major hell to pay! "I-I just thought these would fit better, I didn't want to walk around with my clothes falling off. Because….uh it was in the handbook right? You can't wear that stuff…" I lied and he looked at me. I don't know who's closer to figuring out my home life, Sasori or Itachi! I pray to god that Kimimaro or any other of my friends don't get any hunches.

"This weekend," Sasori's voice broke through my thoughts, "I'll take you shopping okay?" he said smiling, even through the warming smile I panicked. "No I'm fine, thank you, but uh…err." I ran out of any good excuse. He ruffled my hair. "Don't worry I want to, I was going to go shopping anyway and I didn't want to go alone, and no offense to him, but I didn't want to go with Deidara either." He told me and I once again couldn't think of an excuse, I really do think it's harder to lie to an adult.

We bought the clothes and Sasori looked at his watch. "School's over now, so I'll take you home." He said and I nodded and we pilled into the car I almost tripped realizing that this weekend I pretty much had a date with Sasori! A date with my teacher! I felt sick; I would also have to sneak out to go. I would also somehow have to hide my soon to be new clothes. I shakily climbed in and shut the door I turned to Sasori who looked concerned but I smiled and he smiled back.

He started the car and we talked about random stuff just like we did in art class, and I had fun talking to him again. Soon we were in front of my house I had given him directions as we came into the neighborhood. "Well this is it." I said and he nodded smiling. "Thank you again Sasori I had fun!" I told him in a cheerful voice hugging the clothes he got me. "You're a cute kid Gaara." He smiled and I smiled, Sasori himself was cute so it was funny so me. Then leaned over and kissed my forehead, on my love mark. I felt my face burn right off.

He smiled brightly and opened my door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and I nodded, I don't mind that he kissed my forehead, I feel like I know him enough for him to. It's just I got really excited and my heart pace went up when he did. I got out and waved at him and he left, I waited until he was completely gone before I went into my house.

I noticed beforehand that no one's car was here so that means dad wasn't home. I smiled happily and started to go up to my room. "What are you so happy about?" I heard a voice from the couch. I looked over at the person with dread, so he was home. "No reason I just had a good day at school is all." I told him my face becoming stoic. "Is that right? Come here." My dad called I left my clothes on the stairs and went over to him. What other choice do I have? If I don't he'll chase me around and most likely beat me senseless. Maybe he won't want to do anything bad to me right now.

I stood in front of him and he pulled on the collar of my shirt pulling me down in front of him so we were face to face. "So you had a good day." He said tracing my collar bone with his rough fingers. "Yes, I did." I felt a lump in my throat and almost choked on the bad feeling. "Well then won't you help me have a good day?" he asked and I knew what he wanted, and I did not want to do it at the moment.

Then the door bell rang. "Go answer it." He ordered letting go, talk about being saved by the bell! I walked over to the door opening it. "S-Sasori?" I almost yelled but I kept my voice calm. "You forgot your bag." He told me smiling handing me my bag. "Well I have to go, see you in class." He said turning and walking away. "Thank you!" I yelled after him and he turned smiling making me smile, like I said Sasori does that to you!

I shut the door ceasing to smile I put my bag down and saw my dad waiting. "Who was that." He asked and I took in a sharp intake of breath. "My teacher, I accidentally left my bag in his class apparently." I answered "I see, you're so reckless." He commented and I let my eyes drop. "Yeah."

"Well?" he tapped his fingers and I went back over to him. I kneeled down at where I was before and my father took my chin in his hand. "How is it that you are so stupid yet you have such a pretty face?" he asks, I have to say something clever, something that won't make him mad. "You made it so… I have your looks, my mothers smart" I hated calling my mom smart and my dad pretty. I had everything from my mom; I had her smarts and looks. He looked amused by my answer, which means I did well. "Of course but really I think you have both of our looks, your mother didn't look bad, and you know I don't, combining it just made you, a pretty face." He said caressing my cheek falling down to my lips.

"And that's all you'll ever be." He said before roughly kissing me on the lips. He knew how well I could hold my breath so he takes as long as he wants abusing my lips and tongue. By the time he was done I was on his lap. I felt him slipping off his pants. I don't' want to do this, I really don't. I don't care if he beats me, I don't' want this. "Please don't." I plead but he ignores me and starts pull off my pants. I can feel his hard on between my legs already through the fabric. I jumped away and he gave me a dangerous look. "Get back over here." He demanded but I shook my head. "I-I don't' want to do this." I told him and he growled. "I don't care what you want you worthless brat, now get over here or else." He threatened standing up. I tried to run but my legs gave in beneath me, why am I so weak?

He walked to me picking me up. Why is he so strong? He backhanded me scratching my face. He threw me onto the couch and he pinned me there. I wanted to struggle, but guess what? I'm too weak so I didn't' even bother. "Please don't, please." I begged and hit me again. "Shut up!" he yelled but I can barely hear it, why did this day have to go to waste because of him.

Soon I was beaten to a bloody pulp, its okay I'm used to it. It looks like he spared my face as much as he could. He was over me panting; he slapped me one last time before getting up. I couldn't move, it hurt to breathe. Unlike what he usually does he sits next to me. I can't even look up at him, my eyes hurt too much from crying. Why me, why?

He pulls me so I'm sitting on his lap again, I can't help it, I lean my head on his shoulder. He pets my head and he turns on the TV. This feels so weird, why is he doing this? Why? Why me? I close my eyes, they still hurt. I hear the voices play their roles in the back round. "Soon Gaara…it'll be just you and me." He told me and my eyes shot open. "What do you mean?" I ask voice soft and my throat is burning because I was screaming so much, why couldn't any one hear me? "I got the money for Temari and Kankuro to go to collage and they're going. So it'll be you and me." He said and I could feel an awful lump in my throat.

Oh gods please don't do this to me. I then heard the door open at the moment I did I felt hot tears rundown my face when I thought all my tears were dried up. "Gaara? Dad, what'd you do this time?!" yelled Temari and Kankuro just took me from dad's arms. Please, please don't listen to him, don't leave me here. "I have good news." My father began and I heard everything go silent the TV shut off. Please don't say it, gods don't let him! "You're both going to collage." He announced and I could feel Kankuro's chest lift up in excitement, I figured so did Temari's. Please no, don't leave me here alone! Please!

"I have the plane tickets for you to go there tonight." He said handing them the tickets. "Tonight?!" Temari exclaimed. "Ticket? That far away?" Kankuro also shouted and he nodded and they took them and then he gave them the money for the stuff they needed. "Go get packed and I'll drive you to the airport." He said and I chocked. This was too much! Why did this happen, please don't leave, please! I saw Kankuro hesitantly nod then they walked upstairs and Kankuro put me on my bed.

"Please, don't leave." I pleaded and Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. "Or…at least can't I come with you? Please? Don't leave me with him." I begged starting to sit up but it hurt and I felt blood rush from my mouth. Temari hugged me and I could feel her tears fall on my head. "I'm sorry Gaara but we can't, there's only two plane tickets, besides do you think he'd let us?" she told me and I sobbed into her shirt. "We could use some of our money that he gave us and that we saved up." Kankuro suggested and my eyes became wide. "No! You can't do that, that's for your collage stuff! Never mind, you two go on ahead. I'll be fine here." I said, I couldn't bear to take my siblings dreams of going to collage, they wanted to this for so long.

An hour later looking out the window I saw the car drive out of the drive way. I closed my eyes tears dropping quickly down my face. I knew that would have probably been the last time I would see them. I turned away from the window. It feels like something vital and important has been torn from my heart. It's unbearable, it hurts so much, I clutch my shirt over my heart. Why did this have to happen?

I walked into the bathroom and threw off my clothes and got into the shower. I made sure not to take too long I didn't' want to be in there when he comes home. I go downstairs and decide I have totally lost my apatite. I grab my bag and then I saw my clothes on the counter, I figured that Temari must have put them there so they wouldn't be stepped on.

I picked it up and hugged it tears soon drenching it. I went up to my room refusing to release the clothes. I looked in my bag to make sure I had everything for tomorrow; there were some papers that needed to be signed. Usually I get Kankuro to sign those; it doesn't look like they'll be getting signed. I then found a piece of paper I couldn't quite remember. I picked it up and gasped almost dropping my clothes. It was a picture of a beautiful scenery. On the back it was signed Sasori with a smiley face.

I laughed, for a master artist he did one sloppy smiley face. Then I remembered art class, I pulled out my folder for that class. I opened it instantly seeing the picture I drew of him. I smiled and hugged the picture. I fell over on my bed hugging the pictures and clothes; I wanted to see him right now. I wanted Itachi oddly enough to embrace me and never let go and for Kimi to listen to a soothing song with me. I also want to see my brother and sister again and never let them go, but it would never happen again. With these thoughts in mind I fell asleep…

TO BE CONTINUED………

Finally I finish this! I was working for awhile so I'm relieved. I'll start on the next chapter but I won't post it unless you guys review! Oh yeah the reason why it's so long is because when I read these high school fics I just hate it when they break off in between classes so I just finished the whole day for it. I don't know how many times I'll do that because….be warned I absolutely love cliffhangers! Oh and tell me on reviews who do you think Gaara will end up with, or should be with, trust me it helps. Oh people who do flames, DO NOT!!! Well I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review!


	2. Life changes

Hey guys SO sorry its been so long, I had this chapter and it got deleted so…yeah and I started High School so I haven't had much time SORRY!!!

--

Combination Chapter 2

--

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, another day, another day…. I shook my head and held the things Sasori had given to me closely for a moment. I then sat up and took in my surroundings. I wondered what time it was, it was early I could tell through my window it was still dark. I sighed heavily, my eyes burned slightly and seemed very heavy, most likely due to the large amount of crying I did last night. After awhile I pulled myself to my feet and to my closet.

I don't have much in my wardrobe, as I pointed out before to Sasori, that made me remember I had a date with him, I smiled at the thought. At least I have something to look foreward to, which is a lot for me to say. I shook my head, I hoped my dad wasn't up so I could make it to the bathroom safely. I'm glad that my brother and sister (mentioning them is a bit of a sting…) bought my clothes when I was little, the clothes seem to fit my personality still.

I quickly grabbed some random jeans and black shirt and picked up a big hoodie off the ground that was Kankuro's. I took a deep breath and headed into the hall only to be greeted by a large thunder of snoring, I let out a quiet sigh of relief, my father was asleep. I made my way across the hall to the bathroom shutting it as quietly as it would allow me.

I sighed and looked into the mirror, all I could to was shake my head at the monster. I was a mess, my black eyes were still pretty bad and the mark on my forehead…. I needed to make sure I but a better bandage on it today. I looked at my black eyes and sighed once again I leaned down over the sink and washed my face. I quickly changed so I could fix what could be called my face.

After outlining the red of my black eyes (to make it seem like it was just a lot of eyeliner) with eyeliner, coming and straighting my hair and putting on some additional powder to hide any bruises and cuts I began to cautiously leave the bathroom. On my journey back to my room I noted my dad's bedroom door open, I bit my lip and chose to ignore it. I quickly made my way to my room and put the remainder of my things in the back pack and took one last look at my room, and my clock telling me it was only 5:00 I left into the hall.

I threw my bag down the stairs not really caring what was in it at the moment when I heard my father mutter, oh no, he might be awake, was I making too much noise? I needed to shut that door before I woke him up, I honestly was afraid of him waking up, I did NOT want him to wake up. Can you blame me?? I really want a peaceful morning with….pancakes or something, I mean…I sighed I was contemplating way too much all I needed to do was close that damn door then go downstairs and wait for 2 hours for the bus.

I crept over the door my eyes slipping through the door by accident, ugh that was nasty, why did he have to sleep nude?! I shook my head in disgust and grabbed the knob to the door, I stared at its glassy gold and began to shut the white door. I flinched hearing it scrape across the carpet in a manner only I could probably hear. My father seemed not to notice as he lie motionless still snoring like a chainsaw. I blinked and continued to shut the door, then to my horror, a creek, I froze, froze like the winter itself and waited for any sign of him still being asleep, I dared not look up only to see him glaring at him, ready to hit me.

I waited and waited, no more snoring, no more anything. The best shot I had was just to shut the door and run out and wait it outside instead. Instead the door was jerked from my hand and my gaze fled up to his he frowned down at me his eyes red and piercing making me feel rather cold.

"What do you think you're doing Gaara?" his voice boomed at me startling me, even though he wasn't yelling, he always seemed like he was.

"I-I was closing your door so you wouldn't be disturbed if I made a noise." I tried to explain and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in irriatation.

"You made a noise in shutting my door." he growled looking back down at me again.

"I'm sorry father." I finally was able to let my gaze drop away from his harsh one, I instantly regretted it remember he was naked I instantly looked away biting my lip. I began to take a step back but he grabbed my shoulder gripping it. Oh god no, please, please don't' do this to me today, I begged mentally.

"It way too early to be awake don't you think Gaara." he sneered then grabbed my hair and dragged me into his room slamming the door behind him.

"F-Father, pl-please don't." I breathed as he threw me to the bed, "I-I have school soon." I tried to persuade him.

"You don't, you have father and son time right now. Now shut up and go back to sleep." he said laying next to me and pulling me close to him, I shuddered inwardly. This was so gross, I was completely uncomfortable. I felt water sting my eyes, no I couldn't cry, that'd ruin my makeup… I had to make sure no figured out what was going on here. The best thing I could do was submit for the time being wasn't it? I glanced at the clock, only 9 minutes behind 5. 2 more hours, all I had to do was endure for 2 more hours…

---

I stared at the clock at it hit 7:00 I sat up with a sigh of relief and began to stand up only to be pulled back down again. "Father, I must go to school now." I looked at him with an almost scared look and he didn't even open his eyes to me.

"No more school, I don't see the point in you going." he grumbled and I felt my eyes widen.

"I-I need a life after high school father, I need certain information so I can live on my own." I tried to explain but then he jotted up over me when I said 'live. on. my. Own.' he growled and I flinched at his breath.

"Live on your own? You think you're going to leave me? Like the rest of your family. I don't think so!" he hissed and I turned my head.

"Fa-father please don't." he made an odd sound then like…I sighed, I honestly don't know what the hell kind of vocal that was. Either way I knew, it wasn't good, not good at all. I dared not look at him once again, though I didn't have to.

"You sound like such a woment when you beg." he rasped. There was no way to get out of this…well…there was ONE way. That way was going to hurt like hell but my virginity was at stake, I didn't want to have to go through my my mother did. I vaguely wondered at that moment, would he kill me like her? No, no, no way, I'm getting out before that.

I turned my head to look him straight in the eye then I slapped him…or hit him, either way, his tempers not good, and so now, now he's pissed, and I'm in for it, he'll want nothing to do with me once he- my thoughts were suddenly gumbled as he punched me hard in the face. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me across the room. I flew into his glass sliding door to his closet.

The glass shards broke around me and imbedded themselves into my skin, I was able to protect my neck, I fell to the floor and I heard a loud sickening crack. I let out a scream, though I hadent' felt the pain to whatever broke yet I knew it would hurt like hell. My father stood and walked over to him not caring whether or not he was stepping on glass and pulled me to my feet grabbing my arm and jerking it out of his socket, I screamed again. My father sneers and slams me into more of the glass that might've been left behind on the sliding door.

"Lets see if you'll ever do that again now shall we?" he yelled and threw me into the wall by the door, I felt my head smash into the wall and blood gush onto the floor. I shook feeling slightly cold and pain cracking up my spine. "Get. Out." he yelled at me. I happily complied, but complying isn't much when you have broken bone and are bleeding out, so I happily complied slowly.

I quickly pushed myself out of his door and pulled myself to my feet and ran down the stairs grabbing my bag. I threw my hood over my face as I rushed out the door seeing the bus starting to move away. It stopped seeing my run towards it. The door opened and I jumped onto the bus and onto the nearest empty seat and collapsed. The bus driver gave me an odd look I could see out of the corner of my eye but kept driving. I stared down at the floor seeing blood from my own body drip onto the floor beneath me.

I could hear the faint noises of Naruto and the rest of my friends voices questioning me, some with a few laughs not knowing how hurt I was, no one could tell though all the black I was wearing, my face was covered. Blackness began to over come me as I felt the bus halt at the next stop. Everything became more clear as someone picked me right off the seat. I screamed, alarming the people around me as I was repositioned on Itachi's lap.

"What happened." he demanded and I could barely hear him, he was muffled. Tears rushed to my eyes as I could feel pain surging so fiercely through my body that all I wanted to do was scream and writhe. I could see my friends worried confused and blank faces, I never wanted to see them look like that. I felt sick now, my heart felt sick, and hurt, all I wanted to do was cry now, but I wouldn't do that I couldn't as I explained. I have make up on…is that even still on? I gripped Itachi close to myself, I don't see how it matters anymore everyone can see my pain.

And so, I clinged to Itachi, whom I barely know and began sobbing, I hid my face in his shoulder and sobbed. I felt bad because Itachi barely knows me and I know its not fair to him. Itachi though, seemed not to really care and just rubbed my back running his fingers through my hair occasionally. After awhile I'm sure I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. I blinked a couple of times and sighed, how…odd. I had figured they would have put me in a hospital, though I would absolutely HATE that. My father would be so angry with me… and most likely kill me for it. I sighed and looked around the room to see Itachi had fallen asleep in the chair next to me.

"It…achi?" I questioned and his beautiful eyes popped open, uhh did I just think beautiful?? I mentally slapped myself but then I nearly died seeing him smile, I honestly couldn't deny how pretty Itachi was.

"You're awake." he stated the obvious and I nodded.

"Uhm yes I am." I blinked and began to sit up. He gasped suddenly and gently pushed me back down.

"Don't move Gaara-kun." he instructed. I gave him an odd look. Why couldn't I sit up, I mean I know how much damage has been done to me but I could handle it I'm sure. Itachi shook his head and calmed himself. "Gaara-kun….what happened to you." I widened my eyes slightly, honestly I was so tempted to tell him, which I don't get, I've never felt the urge. I had to hold it back at all costs.

"I…fell…" I looked down and I could hear Itachi let out a non believing huff. "W-what?" I glanced up at him and rolled his eyes.

"You don't expect me to really believe that do you Gaara?" I gave him a bewildered look and he continued, "I know it was someone in your family, your father or, perhaps a big brother?" Itachi pried, he knew, how could I go back to the way I was at home now, my father would figure out that someone found out, and kill me, kill ita-

"No, it's neither!" I burst out realizing what could happen to Itachi if I let anything out. I couldn't let this out. Itachi gave him an odd look and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Gaara. I know you're lying and I don't need to the truth to take you away from them." my eyes widened, that would only cause more problems for him, I didn't want him getting hurt over me.

"N-no, I-its was a.. it was a gang, I was jumped, I don't know where, where they were from." I stammered having to come up with something. Itachi let me go on for a moment then pulled me into a quick gentle hug.

"Stop it. I know what happened. I'm not letting you go back. You're staying with me and Sasuke from now on." Itachi whispered and I was now in a literal state of panic, why did this have to happen?! He should have just skipped school to do whatever his father had wanted him to do in the first place then no one else would have to get hurt.

"No he's not." I lifted my head at the familiar voice. Kimi-kun?! Oh no no no no no, he so should not have heard that. I turned to him and he smiled at me warmheartedly then looked at Itachi, in the same cold manner he had looked at him from the day before in the drama room. I could feel the rivalry spark up between them. "He'll stay with me. I don't have any siblings for him to be worried about like you." I mentally groaned.

"Sasuke won't be a problem, besides, he needs rest not a constant boom box where he has to hear all that annoying music." Itachi challenged and Kimimaro sneered.

"Some music is soft and helps the mind heal your body." Kimi pressed.

"Bull crap." Itachi growled pulling me closer to him.

"S-stop you two." I breathed and Itachi blinked and loosened his hold. The two continued to glare at each other. "I don't need to stay at anyones house I'm alright at my house."

"No you're not Gaara-kun." oh no, I looked up seeing none other than Sasori. "You should live with better protection though. An older person. I will take you in." he smiled warmly. I blushed and in that moment Itachi and Kimi both twitched.

"NO! That's inappropriate!" Itachi and Kimi both yelled at the same time shaking Sasori and I up. They both fumed and Sasori shook his head.

"We should figure out a logic way to settle this." I wondered vaguely why I myself had no say in this. "We could all take him every other week."

"Please don't let me be a burden." I blurted out quickly before anything else could be said, they looked at him with small blank looks and all together said,

"You're not a burden." They all looked at each other in deep thought considering Sasori's option.

"It could work…" kimi said after awhile.

"I get him first." Itachi claimed and they both huffed at him, even Sasori which surprised me. "You both won't be able to respect silence for him as he should rest. My house is a very quiet place while on the other hand, white boy over there listens to music constantly, and Sensei always has another sensei yelling over his shoulder correct?" The two stood silent.

"I suppose that's right." Sasori muttered, "Though I did intend to take him somewhere this weekend." Both eyes turned to him with deep hatred, I let a small whine, why were they all fighting with such hatred? All eyes turned to me in concern to why I whined. I shook my head, in the instrant they were all glaring at each other.

I sighed, high school really really is intresting…what would happen as I stayed at my new households….?

TO BE CONTINUED

Ahhh sorry its so dang short, I wanted to get one posted so yawl's still love me ;0; please review ^^ I'll get started on the next chapter as well

-SatsuZaShunji


End file.
